


Moonlight Sonata

by Kappy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, I think just about everyone dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappy/pseuds/Kappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fights for Draco's life and loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata

Harry ran through the crowd of people. He didn’t care that there were spells of the Dark nature being thrown his way every few seconds. He didn’t care about anything. Well, one thing. And that thing was currently Voldemort’s prisoner, probably being tortured horrifically.

Harry could practically see the blonde hair stained with blood like it was the summer before. When the blonde had come to his relative’s house asking from amnesty for his Death Eater family. The dark haired wizard had wanted to say no, but he saw the blood. Blood that had been spilled by its own father. And his damn hero complex started to act up. How could he send that boy back to a place where he was forced to do horrible things and have horrible things done to him every day?

So Harry Potter had taken Draco Malfoy to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Ron had thrown a fit.

But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was getting to Draco before Voldemort could finish the job he had set Malfoy Sr. the year before. To kill his son for his failure at killing Dumbledore.

He dodged a bone breaking curse sent from one of the Carrows. Then a Reductor from Yaxley. He turned briefly and saw Neville take down Bellatrix outside one of the many classrooms in Hogwarts. He was glad his friend had gotten revenge for his parents. Now it was time to get his.

But Harry had to find them. He’d just left the Great Hall, taking out Death Eaters every few yards. He sent an Avada Kedavra at Mulciber and watched his lifeless body fall to the stone ground. The Boy Who Lived couldn’t stay to help his friends though, he _had_ to find Draco.

Draco.

He’d been Draco for a while now; no longer did he deserve to be called Malfoy. The name Malfoy came with loathing, hate, and spitefulness. The real Draco had none of these qualities. Harry realized early on that the real Draco was hidden deep away from anyone, because the ‘anyone’ he was brought up by would only see it as a weakness. It would either get him hurt or be used against him. But when he’d come to headquarters, he let the real Draco out, but only around Harry. The Savior learned that Draco loved gardening, and helping the House Elves cook. His favorite color wasn’t green or silver, but brown. He didn’t even believe in the pure-blood ideals his father did. But he’d needed to please his father while he was at school, and make sure the other Slytherin’s wouldn’t go against him.

Harry fell in love with the real Draco, and by some miracle, Draco had fallen in love with him too.

Ron had had another fit.

But then, Voldemort had decided to make his final move. Draco had been out, just getting a few things the Order members needed at a nearby muggle store with a glamour on. But that hadn’t stopped the Death Eaters.

He was taken in plain sight, the Death Eaters didn’t care if muggles saw, they thought the muggles would all be dead soon anyways.

That was one month ago. Harry had searched every known Death Eater hang out. But he couldn’t find any hint of the blonde. Until a minor Death Eater’s body was sent to Hogwarts with a note. A note that gave a date for the Final Battle.

Now it was hours into the battle and he still couldn’t find Voldemort and Draco. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall when the Death Eaters had attacked and just minutes after there were numerous casualties. Harry had seen Remus and Tonk’s bodies, Fred, Ron, and Ginny’s too. He saw Seamus and Dean both get hit with Avada Kedavra. And now he knew that if he didn’t find Draco soon, his body would be added to the count.

He came upon the Divination classroom, and he felt Draco’s familiar magical signature. It was very weak, but Harry would know it anywhere. He ducked under another curse and opened the door.

Inside were Voldemort and Draco. There were four Death Eaters standing behind their master at the back of the room. Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room with Draco lying at his feet. His beautiful blonde hair was almost all red, stained with the blood that was pooling around his head. His right arm was bent at an awkward angel, telling Harry it was most definitely broken. The blonde was still breathing; Harry could hear little pants coming from him, but only just. The Savior could see his love was just steps away from Death’s door.

“Ah, Mr. Potter. Come to join the fun? I’m afraid this one is about done, but I am sure we can have another brought in for more amusement.” Voldemort said, pointing to Draco’s still body. Rage boiled in Harry’s blood, but he needed to get Draco away from these people before he could kill Voldemort. “Let him go. You have me now.”

“Mr. Potter, you would begrudge me a little fun?” Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco’s body and cast the Cruciatus. Draco let out a weak cry, for there wasn’t even enough energy left in his body for him to scream properly. Harry started toward Voldemort the minute he uttered the curse and didn’t see Dolohov shoot a Blasting Curse at him. Luckily it only caught his left hand, but it was enough to stop him momentarily.

“Ah, ah, ah, Potter. Why try and save what’s clearly already been lost? This sorry excuse for a boy will be dead within seconds; and you right after.” The most feared man of their time smiled, and pointed his wand at Draco, who was wheezing, again.

“ _Avada Kedavra!”_ Harry tried but couldn’t get to Draco in time. The Boy Who Lived had to watch as that eerie green light went for his lover and took all life from his eyes. Eyes that were staring right at him.

“Well now! That’s take-“ Was all Voldemort could say before he was hit by so many curses you couldn’t tell one from the next. Harry watched emotionless as a Confringo took off Voldemort’s head. He watched as the headless body tumbled backwards and fell. He heard screams from the Death Eaters but he didn’t care. The Savior fell to his knees and stared at the empty, glazed eyes of the only person who made life worth living. He didn’t really care when he was hit by an Avada Kedavra; at least he would be with Draco.


End file.
